Tractor mounted tools, such as ripper devices, perform at their optimum when their angular attitude is changed from a penetrating mode to a working mode at a selected depth, as outlined in my copending application. This change is accomplished in a reoccurring sequence and lends itself to automatic control. In the disclosure of the aforementioned application, a depth sensor switch and a depth selector switch were series connected in a depth control circuit. A pitch sensor switch and a pitch selector switch were series connected in a pitch control circuit. The depth control circuit and pitch control circuit were series connected with a control means in a control circuit. The depth sensor switch was composed of a plurality of contacts electrically connected to corresponding contacts on the depth selector switch. Similarly, the pitch sensor switch was composed of a plurality of contacts electrically connected to corresponding contacts of the pitch selector switch. This required a separate connecting wire between each corresponding contact pair of the sensor switches and selector switches and necessitated a large cable bundle from the sensor switches which were on the tool mount to the selector switches in the control console. Also provision had to be made to reset the control device if the sensor actuator arms ever overtraveled the end points of the sensor switch contacts. An added objection was the necessity of using three switch arrays in the depth indicator circuit. Because of the adverse conditions under which these devices work, including dirt, moisture, vibrations, etc., it is important to keep the number of components to a minimum and especially to protect the sensor switches by sealing them from contaminants.